This invention relates to systems for carrying out transactions. Specifically this invention relates to a transaction terminal system in which a service provider enables a customer to selectively gain access to a transaction terminal at a customer station for purposes of carrying out an activity related to a transaction such as making payment for items that have been provided by the service provider.
Consumers have found it convenient to pay for purchases of goods and services using credit cards and debit cards. Increasingly consumers are also making payment for goods and services using so called xe2x80x9csmart cards.xe2x80x9d Such card-based transactions have become popular because they avoid the need to carry cash. Using such accounts also often provides the consumer with a record of how their funds are spent. The use of certain cards such as credit cards also provides the consumer with an opportunity to defer making payment as well as to rescind transactions in the event of a dispute. Certain cards also have associated premiums that allow a consumer to accumulate benefits based on the amount of transactions carried out using the card.
In a consumer retail environment, card-based transactions have been carried out at a checkout or similar location in a store where the prices for the items that the consumer has selected for purchase are totaled. The consumer then has the option of paying by cash, check or card. If the consumer chooses to pay by card, the cashier or consumer will pass the card through a card accepting terminal to read information thereon. Such information may include indicia encoded on a magnetic stripe on the card which corresponds to the consumer and/or their account. Alternatively in the case of a xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d the terminal may be operative to read indicia recorded in a memory of the card. The information from the terminal is then passed through a communication system to a computer which indicates whether the transaction is authorized. A response from the authorizing computer enables the consumer to receive their goods. The transaction messages also result in the merchant receiving payment from the consumer""s account.
Benefits may be had to consumers and merchants by making some types of transactions more convenient. One way that this may be accomplished is to enable consumers to make purchases without having to enter the establishment of the merchant. This might be accomplished for example by having a consumer make purchases from a customer station located in a drive-through lane located adjacent to the exterior of the building housing a retail establishment. Alternatively consumers may make purchases at a walk-up customer station located inside or outside of the retail establishment. In such transaction environments it is envisioned that consumers may place their orders directly at the customer station. Alternatively it is envisioned that customers may place their orders in advance of arrival at the establishment by telephone or online electronically such as through the Internet. In this way a customer""s order may be assembled and waiting for them at the time the customer arrives. The customer may then make payment or confirm payment arrangements that have been previously made, and receive the items that they have arranged to purchase.
One exemplary application for a system of this type is for providing medical items to consumers from a pharmacy. Often when a consumer needs medical items, they may not wish to enter a retail establishment because they or someone they are caring for, are feeling ill. Such consumers are also concerned about receiving their medical items quickly so that they may begin the medical treatment as soon as possible. It should be understood however that a use of such a transaction system in connection with a pharmacy is exemplary and the present invention may be employed with numerous types of transaction systems.
A potential drawback of the types of the envisioned transaction systems mentioned above is that there may be some inconvenience to the consumer associated with making payment using a card. For example, in order to make payment using a credit card, a consumer may have to surrender their card to a service provider. Some consumers are concerned about surrendering their card to a stranger. Some users may be concerned that they cannot observe the service provider at all times to be sure that the service provider does not duplicate information from the card or use the card for an unauthorized purpose. The use of credit, debit and smart cards can also present somewhat awkward transaction processing sequences. For example, in the case of a credit card, the user may surrender their card to the service provider, have it returned with a receipt requiring the consumer""s signature, then once the receipt is signed the consumer must return at least one copy of the receipt to the service provider. Debit card transactions may also be complicated. This is because to complete the transaction the user needs not only the card, but must also input a secret number or PIN into a terminal. The consumer does not wish to disclose their secret number to a sales clerk as to do so may compromise security. Similarly smart cards have traditionally required PIN numbers or other security measures in order to access the value stored thereon.
Thus there exists a need for a transaction system which enables a consumer to carry out transactions in a drive-through or walk-up environment and which reduces the drawbacks associated with the card-based transactions previously described.
It is an object of an exemplary form of the present of invention to provide a transaction terminal system that can be used for carrying out transactions.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system that can be used to carry out transactions in a walk-up or drive-through environment.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system that facilitates carrying out card-based transactions.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system that can be used to selectively provide access to a card actuated transaction terminal.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system that can be used to selectively provide access to a number of different types of terminals.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system that enables a service provider to restrict access to a transaction terminal.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system in which a service provider is enabled to selectively provide enhanced access to a card actuated terminal.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system that may include an item transport for transporting items between a customer and a service provider to facilitate carrying out transactions.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a transaction system that may be used in connection with a pharmacy to service a customer in a drive-up or walk-up environment.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method that includes carrying out transactions through use of a transaction terminal.
Further objects of exemplary forms of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
Certain of the foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the invention by a system having a customer station. The customer station may be for example in a drive-through lane in which a customer may move while within their vehicle. Alternatively the customer station may be a walk-up station located either in an interior area or in an exterior area of a building. The exemplary embodiment of the transaction system further includes a service provider station. At the service provider station, a service provider such as a cashier or sales associate interacts with the customer and facilitates the carrying out of at least one transaction.
At the customer station there is provided an enclosure. The enclosure houses in its interior area a card actuated terminal. Such terminal may include for example a credit card, debit card or smart card terminal. Alternatively the enclosure may house other types of terminals or input devices such as a keypad, biometric reader or other device which can be used to identify a consumer and/or their accounts. The enclosure includes a cover which is movably mounted relative to the enclosure. The cover may be moved by a drive between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position access to the interior area of the enclosure and the terminal is prevented. When the cover is moved to an open position, a consumer at the customer station is enabled to have access to the terminal. In an exemplary embodiment, the enclosure is a generally weatherproof enclosure so that the enclosure may be exposed to the elements without damaging the terminal housed therein.
In an exemplary embodiment, a remote control device is positioned adjacent the service provider station. The remote control device enables a service provider to selectively control movement of the cover between the open and closed positions. This enables the service provider to open the cover of the enclosure in appropriate circumstances to make the terminal housed therein accessible to a customer. This may be done for example when the customer indicates to the service provider that they wish to make payment using a credit card, debit card or smart card. Alternatively, the transaction terminal may be made accessible in circumstances where the consumer needs to have access to the terminal to provide identifying inputs such as PIN numbers or by a biometric input. Once the customer has provided the inputs necessary for the transaction, the service provider may close the cover by remote control. This minimizes the exposure of the terminal to the elements and minimizes the risk of vandalism.
An advantage of an exemplary embodiment is that the customer does not have to relinquish control of their card in order to carry out transactions. This maintains customer confidence and speeds transactions compared to having the service provider handle the customer""s card. In an exemplary embodiment, the enclosure is adapted for controlling access to various different types of terminals which enables it to be readily adapted to different transaction environments.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention may find particular applicability in a drive-through or walk-up pharmacy application. In such an application a customer may receive medical items at a customer station positioned in a drive-through lane or at a walk-up station. The service provider in the facility may make the terminal accessible to the customer using a remote control. The customer may then make payment for the items that they are purchasing using the terminal. After the customer has provided the necessary inputs to make payment, the service provider may provide the customer with their medical items. This may be done for example using an item transport from the service provider station to the customer station. Such item transports may include for example a deal drawer or a pneumatic tube conveyor system. Once the customer has completed use of the terminal in carrying out the transaction, the service provider may close the cover on the enclosure by remote control from the service provider station. Of course it should be understood that the present invention may have applicability in many transaction environments.